


Soft

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Tickling, maybe foot fetish if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Richie doesn’t understand how Eddie keeps his skin so soft.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Soft

One thing that always amazed Richie, no matter how many times he caressed Eddie’s cheek, or brushed his thumb over his knuckles, or kissed his chest, was how soft Eddie’s skin was.

It had always been like that, even when they were young, and Richie remembered teasing him about it when high-fives lingered too long, he’d redirect the situation by asking what scent his lotions were, and Eddie would go on an irritated tangent about how dry, chapped skin was just inviting germs, and Richie would fondly roll his eyes and pretend to regret getting him started.

Twenty-seven years and change later, his skin was still the same, as Richie grew to learn by tentative touches at first, and his lips were just as soft as the rest of him, something he had wondered for years.

He was lucky, to get to explore every inch of him and discover the answers to the things he had wondered, and felt so guilty for wondering, too.

It wasn’t only the physical things, though.

Richie learned how Eddie took his coffee, and how he made the bed in the morning, and how he hummed along to the radio in the car, and how he gripped the steering wheel, and how he looked in Richie’s shirts, and how his hair fell right out of the shower.

It seemed that every little thing he learned only made Richie love him more.

One thing that Richie pretended not to love was how much Eddie complained, and how he could find just about anything to complain about.

“I can’t believe we let Bev talk us into that hike,” he groaned, falling back onto the couch, face contorted in discomfort. “My feet are killing me.”

“Oh, those old-lady sneakers of yours didn’t help soften the blow?” Richie asked, grinning.

Eddie shot him a glare.

“I’m kidding. Here, put ‘em in my lap. It’s the least I can do.”

Complying, Eddie shifted until he was mostly laying down on their couch, his legs outstretched and gingerly put his sore feet in his partner’s lap. “Thanks,” he said, giving Richie a tiny smile.

Richie returned it happily, before beginning to rub his right foot, not one-hundred-percent sure if he was doing it with the precision of a masseuse, but hey, it’s the thought that counts, right?

“Woah, even your feet are soft! Do you use- wait, why are you wriggling?”

Eddie turned a bit pink. “No reason.”

“No way.”

“Rich, don’t.”

“You’re still ticklish, aren’t you?”

Sucking in an annoyed breath, Eddie snapped back. “Everyone is ticklish, dickhead. It’s a normal human reaction—Richie, don’t!”

“But your feet hurt! I’m just being a good boyfriend,” Richie teased, his motive entirely different now, his touch lightening, using one hand to hold Eddie’s ankle in his lap while the other scribbled over his arch.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

“No, you won’t. You’d miss me too much!”

“Richie, I’m serious—”

“Fine, but I’m absolutely using this against you in the future.”

Eddie pulled his legs up to his chest and scooted away from Richie as fast as possible, panting. “You’re the fucking worst.”

Pouting playfully, Richie moved closer, backing him up into the corner of the couch. “Take that back.”

“Never.”

It turned out that Eddie’s stomach, sides, thighs, and armpits were all soft too, as well as ticklish.

Richie was looking forward to a lifetime of discoveries and soft skin


End file.
